Portrait d'adolescence
by kermittounette
Summary: Perdre totalement le contrôle, au point ou je ne peux plus respirer, au point ou je ne peux plus regarder. Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser! Comment survivre alors que je me souviens très bien de l'époque entre lui et moi pour elle 5e en ligne
1. Intoxiquée

Je peux la voir d'où je suis, elle est tellement près!

Mon dieu c'est une vraie torture, ça me donne mal à la tête…

Ses cheveux reposant doucement sur son dos dénudé.

Son corps à lui tout près du sien.

Ses yeux à elle pétillants de bonheur.

Son menton délicatement posé sur son épaule elle aussi dénudée.

Leurs mains s'enlaçant et leurs doigts jouant doucement ensembles.

Maudit pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir à ce souper? Souper de fiançailles pour être plus précise. Leurs fiançailles, évidemment; comme ci j'avais pu briser quelque chose entre les deux, comme ci la foi ne suffisait pas à voir ces gens heureux.

Je sens mes propres yeux réagir comme sur le pilote automatique. J'incline la tête, je souris et je ris aux moments appropriés.

Prétendre être fascinée par leurs anecdotes d'amour et de petites attentions. Prétendre être touchée quand elle décrit de quelle façon il l'a demandé en mariage. Prétendre être contente pour eux. Prétendre être concernée. Prétendre ne pas mourir intérieurement…

Tout bloquer, feindre. Les sentiments. Le désir, l'amour, la colère, le besoin, virer complètement à l'envers à chaque fois je sens son parfum. Feindre le tout et prétendre être normale, agir normalement. Prétendre que je ne veux pas être près d'elle et la toucher. Glisser doucement ma main sur son bras et la voir me sourire. Glisser mes mains autour de sa taille et l'approcher de moi. Respirer son parfum. Être enivrée et secouée jusqu'à ce que mes genoux deviennent trop pesants. La regarder jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus continuer et l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement, passionnément, à la folie. Jouer machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Embrasser le lobe de son oreille pour l'exciter. Faire descendre doucement sa robe de ses épaules pour l'agacer et…

« Ça va? » Harry me demande délicatement à l'oreille. Je ressens son coude qui frappe doucement mes côtes pour me ramener à la réalité, me sortir de mes rêveries. « Ou étais-tu? »

Nulle part ou je voudrais être suivie.

« Nulle part, je suis juste ici, » dis-je doucement à son attention, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention. Mon cher frère est en train de dévoiler à leur groupe l'histoire de leur premier baiser.

Laisse-moi le temps de m'ajuster. Donne-moi de la patience. Donne-moi un estomac moins fragile et un cœur plus faible pour l'amour.

« Tu as juste l'air de ne pas être dans ton assiette. »

Je ne réponds pas à cette remarque, ça ne servirait à rien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Comment l'homme qui partage mes réveils à chaque matin depuis trois ans pourrait passer à côté de ce que j'ai l'air?

Exactement… il a raison.

Maintenant ils nous regardent, Harry et moi, ayant l'air du couple le plus heureux du monde. Le garçon qui a survécu et la plus jeune du clan Weasley. C'est en fait ce que nous sommes, si on enlève le fait que je suis amoureuse folle d'une autre personne.

Je dirais que le mot folle est exactement ce qui décrit le sentiment que j'ai. Folle de me faire aussi mal en aimant quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas. Faisant tourner ma tête comme ci je fumais ma première cigarette du matin.

Ce qui me donne mal à la tête présentement. C'est drôle je ne vais plus bien du tout.

« Alors Ginny, » Ron commence, tout juste avant que je me lève, souriante et levant la main.

« Désolée, je dois aller au petit coin, je reviens bientôt, » mentis-je. Essayant de relaxer alors que je passe devant les patrons du restaurant, j'inspire profondément. C'est comme ci je m'étais retenue de respirer depuis le début de la soirée.

Fouillant à l'intérieur de ma sacoche alors que je remercie de la tête le gentleman qui m'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains des femmes, je trouve mon paquet de cigarette et mon feu à l'intérieur. En pesant trop rapidement sur la clenche, l'allume cigarette tombe de mes mains et tombe par terre sur le sol.

Alors que je me penche pour le ramasser, j'entends une voix au dessus de ma tête.

« C'est drôle je savais que j'allais te trouver ici. »

Ses jambes parfaites, légèrement musclées sont la première chose que mes yeux voient. En retenant mon souffle mon regard continue sa course vers le haut en scrutant son corps à la loupe, avec sa jolie robe d'été descendant jusqu'au haut de ses genoux. En montant encore jusqu'à ses hanches, sa taille, ses seins et pour terminer sa figure. Elle me sourit.

Elle ne le sait pas.

« Hermione, » lui répondis-je en souriant, me dépêchant de me relever. Je prends une cigarette et l'allume.

« Les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas? » Dit-elle en riant et me regardant drôlement.

« Tu as surement raison, » dis-je en expirant un nuage de fumée devant. Je lui tends le paquet. « T'en veux une? »

« Non merci, tu sais ce que Ron pense de ça. »

« Oui je sais, c'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas moi qui vais le marier. »

Elle me regarde bizarrement. « Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. »

« J'étais tellement occupée, le ministère ne me laisse pas sortir souvent. »

Se la jouer cool, jouer sur un terrain très neutre, ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu aimes ce que tu fais? » Elle me demande, se caressant les bras alors qu'elle ressent une bouffée de fraicheur traverser.

« Ça va faire l'affaire. »

Un silence tombe entre nous alors que je tente d'absorber le plus de nicotine possible.

« Gin, » dit-elle, prenant une pause avant de continuer. « Gin est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air tellement, je ne sais pas, distante que je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta tête, quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que ça va entre toi et Harry? »

« Non tout va bien, » dis-je en inclinant la tête, cherchant à regarder ailleurs. « Peut-être pas au même stade que Ron et toi, mais nous nous en tirons bien. »

« Je sais que Harry est souvent à l'extérieur, alors si tu t'ennuies on pourrait sortir, ou juste rester à la maison, juste reprendre le temps perdu. Je sens que nous avons perdu contact. »

_Nous pourrions dire en effet que nous n'avons plus de contact, n'est-ce pas Hermione?_

« Oui je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on grandit, » dis-je. En me risquant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, je vois qu'elle fixe le plancher. « Mais en effet, je vais surement te lâcher un coup de fil. »

Elle me regarde à nouveau et me sourit. Nos regards se croisent et c'est exactement ce moment que je redoute. Il n'y a aucune façon de détourner le regard d'Hermione Granger.

« Super, j'attends ton appel. Je pense que je devrais y retourner, » dit-elle en pointant vers la porte. « Tu viens? »

« Dans quelques minutes, » lui dis-je en lui montrant ma cigarette à moitié entamée. Elle acquiesce de la tête et me souris, se retourne et marche loin de moi. Encore.

Fâchée, je lance le reste de ma cigarette sur le plancher et je l'éteins violemment avec mon pied. C'est ce qui arrive. Après que je la vois il y a en moi tellement de frustration et de désir que ça devient enrageant. Je suis incapable d'être près d'elle. Je déteste être aussi platonique.

À l'intérieur je veux crier, un tel cri que ça alarmerait les moldus et le ministère. Un qui ferait que tout tombe et que les enfants pleurent.

À l'extérieur, j'ai l'air normal. Je repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, prends une menthe et retourne à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Mes émotions instables, mon comportement explosif ne sont pas complètement partis parce que je perds le contrôle. En parti par sa faute. Le passé est de sa faute.

Prendre une photo, comme cela rien ne s'efface. Ce n'est pas comme l'amitié d'Hermione qui est partie. La photo est celle là : Hermione et moi à Poudlard. Les deux amies les plus proches. Étudiant toujours ensemble, mangeant toujours ensemble, riant toujours ensemble, pleurant ensemble, allant même à des soupers amoureux ensemble. L'été avant que j'entre en sixième année Hermione est restée au terrier tout comme Harry.

Comme nous étions assez vieilles nous sommes allées dans les villes les plus proches, parfois même à Londres. Un jour, elle a suggéré qu'on aille manger dans un petit pub comme nous allions surement manquer le souper au terrier. Dès l'entrée, l'odeur de l'alcool et de cigarette nous a frappées, suivis d'un épais nuage de fumée et de chaleur. Même si nous n'étions pas en âge légal pour l'alcool (version moldue) nous n'avions aucun problème à nous en procurer.

Hermione s'est approchée du bar en premier et est revenue avec deux cokes. Une fois que j'ai terminé le mien, elle me regarda d'une façon espiègle.

« Ça gouttait différent? »

« Un peu, pourquoi? » Demandais-je en la regardant drôlement.

« Rien, c'était seulement un coke normal, avec de la vodka, » dit-elle en riant. J'ai senti le verre par la suite et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

« Tu vas aller m'en chercher un autre alors? »

Cette soirée-là ça nous a complètement intoxiqués. À ce moment-là c'était très étrange et vraiment « moldu ». Maintenant c'est aussi normal que de mettre du lait dans mes céréales. Nous avons ris comme des gamines et trébuché en chemin jusqu'au terrier et une fois arrivés nous nous sommes cachés derrière un arbre pendant qu'on essayait de se comporter d'une manière sobre.

« Hermione, sshhhh! Ron et Harry vont nous entendre, » dis-je en la ramenant plus près de moi derrière l'arbre.

« Non ils ne nous entendrons pas, » dit-elle en me regardant mystérieusement. « Mais il vont entendre CECI! » J'ai mis ma main immédiatement sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle rit jusqu'à ce que j'enlève ma main. « Tu es ma meilleure amie Ginny, je t'aime! » Dit-elle, mettant ses mains autour de mon cou. En se remontant un peu au niveau de mon visage, elle en profita pour mettre ses lèvres sur les miennes pour partager un léger baiser amical. Après qu'elle se détache de moi, elle me regarde dans les yeux, puis m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus profondément. La passion du baiser, le peu de logique que j'avais et le manque de réflexe se reflétèrent lorsque je tombai sur le sol.

Je m'en souviens encore très bien et encore plus clairement maintenant, cela ne semblait qu'une action de deux personnes ivres. Je ne mentirai pas. Quand elle m'a embrassé, je ne me suis pas sentie plus vivante. Je ne suis pas tombée en amour avec elle à cet instant. Ça n'a pas arrêté mon monde.

Juste y penser présentement par contre, ça le fait. Mais à ce moment ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent entre amies, c'était amusant et c'est arrivé seulement parce que nous étions trop ivres pour nous en soucier. C'était une soirée pour la chance et la spontanéité.

Après le plaisir que nous avions eu cette nuit là à expérimenter les substances moldues, nous avons utilisé cette opportunité pour emmener avec nous une bouteille de vodka, du rhum, du gin ou même une fois du whisky à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas facile de passer par-dessus Rusard. Cela demandait des sortilèges beaucoup plus difficile mais heureusement que Hermione les réussissait haut la main. Nous apprenions tout en brisant les règles.

Je pense que Hermione en profitait à ce moment pour être plus libre. Secrètement la préfète en chef apportait des bouteilles, se saoulait et bécotait une fille. Extérieurement elle était parfaite.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais fait prendre. Ron et Harry n'ont jamais su. La salle sur demande devenait notre salle de party à chaque mois. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire ce que nous faisons comparés aux adolescents de notre âge. Nous buvions, dansions et parlions de tout. Plus souvent qu'autrement tout ça se terminait par un baiser dans le seul but du plaisir et relaxer.

Mais comme toutes bonnes choses, comme le dit le proverbe, celle-ci eut une fin. Je me souviens de la dernière fois, tout juste avant nos examens. J'étais en retard, comme d'habitude. Hermione avait commencé à boire avant moi, comme d'habitude. Je n'avais même pas traversé la porte que j'ai senti son corps s'écraser sur le mien et me pousser sur le mur. L'alcool dans son haleine se sentait, se mêlant à son baume à lèvres aux fraises. Ma mémoire du goût de ces lèvres ne s'est pas perdue avec le temps. Ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes et sa main s'est rendue jusqu'à sous mon chandail, trouvant son chemin jusqu'à ma brassière.

Je me souviens avoir sursauté avec étonnement. Les baisers d'avant n'étaient jamais innocents mais sans jamais donner d'espoir d'aller plus loin non plus. Nous avions plaisanté sur les limites auparavant, comment on les poussait entre meilleures amies et comment la moitié des garçons voudraient tuer juste pour nous trouver dans cette position. Hermione défiait maintenant toutes les limites alors que son autre main explorait doucement sous ma jupe. Je sentais que je devais l'arrêter maintenant. Je ne savais pas combien elle avait bu. Si elle se réveillait le matin et se souviendrait de tout, alors notre amitié allait surement en prendre un très gros coup!

Mais je ne l'ai pas arrêtée. J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Nous avons dépassé toutes les limites possibles dans cette salle sur demande. C'était tout et rien en même temps, seulement des ados cherchant à explorer leurs corps. Je suppose que toute étape est difficile quand tu as dix-sept ans.

Quelques jours après cette soirée, j'ai entendu des rumeurs de Ron et Hermione allant ensemble à la prochaine danse. Je n'ai rien pensé de cela. Elle n'était quand même pas pour venir avec moi n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était rien, ils étaient des grands amis c'est tout, comme Hermione et moi. Elle n'avait aucune obligation et moi non plus.

Le matin après cette danse, cela paraissait qu'ils étaient ensemble, un couple. Parvati disait que cela faisait un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et ils avaient eu beaucoup de promenades autour du château une fois toutes les lumières éteintes.

Elle avait donc marché sur cette ligne fine entre Ron et moi pendant un mois. Je savais pourtant qu'Hermione et moi nous avions rien. Ce n'était que des stupides aventures une fois ivres, dans la catégorie on ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé la veille, c'est drôle! J'étais tout de même sa meilleure amie. Je ne savais rien de ça. Aucune mention de Ron, d'un autre garçon, absolument rien.

J'aime bien cependant le fait que je n'ai absolument rien parti de tout ce qui est arrivé. C'était toujours elle qui faisait les premiers pas. Elle m'embrassait, baisait et repartait bêtement aussitôt terminé.

C'est pourquoi je suis incapable d'être près d'elle maintenant. Je ne pense pas que Ron ait seulement une idée de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Il ne sait pas que ma langue était dans la même oreille ou il murmurait des mots doux à Poudlard.

Et maintenant ils vont se marier. Et moi je suis avec Harry.

L'été après Poudlard je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse. Il m'a invité à souper pour reprendre le temps perdu. Je ne me souviens pas tellement du plat, seulement du vin. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec ses bras autour de moi, nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Nous sommes entré en termes « relation » en quelques sortes. C'est arrivé comme ça, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Il est tombé en amour avec moi alors que je tombais en même temps en déni avec qui j'étais et qui je voulais réellement. J'adore l'homme qu'il est devenu, il est mon meilleur ami, mais je suis incapable de le laisser et d'arrêter de lui faire du mal.

Pauvre Harry, il mérite certainement mieux que moi, quelqu'un de plus fidèle. Non seulement en pensée mais en fait aussi.

Le travail qu'il fait l'amène à voyager souvent. Il part pour plusieurs jours, parfois des semaines de temps. Je ne reste pas assis à la maison à me lamenter sur mon sort. Habituellement je prends un drink à la maison et je quitte pour un bar pas très loin. Je connais le portier donc entrer n'est pas un problème lorsqu'il y a trop de monde. En fait, ils me connaissent tous. Je suis reconnaissable. Un breuvage à la main, je pars à la recherche d'une autre fille. N'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle ait les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Ensuite me réveiller le matin avec un autre dard sur mon tableau de chasse et pas plus près du bonheur qu'au début de la soirée.

Quand Harry revient il n'est pas le plus perspicace. Je ne cherche même plus à cacher les choses que les filles auraient pu oublier. Enlever les cheveux longs et bruns qui ne m'appartiennent pas n'est pas une manière de m'en sauver. Je m'en fous, une partie de moi espère qu'il va trouver. Revenir plus tôt d'un voyage et me trouver la langue entre les cuisses de n'importe quelle femme du voisinage. Une preuve indéniable, comme cela je ne pourrais me sauver la face. Même si j'aimerais ça il ne mérite pas un tel châtiment.

Vivre au milieu des moldus ne m'a pas changée. J'aime bien cela. J'aime Londres. J'aime que les gens ne savent pas qui je suis, de quelle famille je viens, si je suis de sang pur ou non. Être invisible me permet plus facilement de ne pas voir les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, et qu'ils ne puissent pas savoir non plus qui je suis.

Ma tête revient au souper, qui n'en finit plus des rires et des belles petites manières, cela me donne mal à la tête.

« Je pars, j'ai trop mal à la tête, » dis-je à Harry en mettant mon manteau. « Reste si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Je te revois à la maison. »

« Tu vas bien Ginny? Tu étais distante toute la soirée, » dit-il en me donnant mon sac.

« Oui, comme je te dis ce n'est qu'un mal de tête, » j'essaie de sourire. « Ça va être correct. »

« Soeurette, ou tu vas? » interrompit Ron, mettant ses mains autour de moi. « Nous n'avons même pas eu la chance de jaser. Je ne te vois même plus. Restes, nous avons des annonces à faire. »

« Quoi, est-ce qu'elle est enceinte aussi? » dis-je très bas.

« Hermione vient ici! » Dit Ron en lui faisant signe. « Notre petite Ginny s'en va en douce. Tu dois lui demander avant qu'elle parte. »

Je me tourne et vois Hermione, arrivant presque en courant. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire alors qu'elle nous rejoint.

« Tu pars? » dit-elle.

« Oui, je commence tôt demain, » mentis-je en regardant mon frère. « Et j'ai un mal de tête. C'est mieux si je pars. »

« D'accord, je voulais savoir, comme Harry sera l'homme d'honneur de Ron, je pensais que ce serait bien si tu étais ma dame d'honneur. Voudrais-tu Gin? »

J'arrête de respirer quelques secondes. Ceci me surprend pas mal. S'il y avait une chose que je ne me doutais pas, c'était bien celle là, et il n'y a aucune bonne raison pour que je le fasse!

« Wow, c'est toute une surprise. Je suis honorée que tu aies pensé à moi, mais je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour ce rôle, » dis-je rapidement. « Bonne fin de soirée et on se revoit surement au mariage. » Même si je suis sure que je vais être malade cette journée là et que je ne pourrai pas y être.

Je pars rapidement avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse répondre. Trouver la sortie parmi les personnes et les chaises n'est pas la tâche la plus facile dans des moments comme celui là.

Une fois dehors je respire profondément. Je sors mon paquet de cigarette et m'en allume une rapidement en marchant le long du trottoir.

« Ginny, Ginny! »

C'est elle. Je peux l'entendre de loin essayer de venir me rejoindre. Il n'y a aucun taxi pour fuir comme dans les films. Je m'arrête et me retourne vers elle.

« Ginny c'était quoi ça? » dit Hermione à bout de souffle. Elle a l'air complètement perdue comme s'il n'y avait pas de raison de refuser le poste de dame d'honneur qu'elle m'a confiée. « Pourquoi tu refuses et pars ensuite comme si la place était en feu? »

« Je comprends Hermione, » dis-je entre mes dents. « Tu viens de te fiancer, ta vie va se centrer sur ce mariage dans les prochaines semaines. Je suis désolée que je ne sois pas rendue la. Je me fous de ta robe parfaite, ta place parfaite, de la décoration parfaite. Alors si j'étais à ta place je me dépêcherais de retourner à l'intérieur parce que moi je pars. »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? »

« Désolée Hermione, » dis-je sarcastiquement. « Tu veux que je sois heureuse pour toi? Pas de problème je le suis. Enthousiaste, félicitation, bonne chance à vous deux et bonne vie ensemble! »

Je me retourne et me remets à marcher à l'opposée d'elle. Je l'entends courir derrière moi. Je sens sa main attraper mon bras et me retourner face à elle.

« Gin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose? Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec Ron? » Sa voix à monté d'un octave, comme à chaque fois que son niveau émotionnel augmente en panique.

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec mon _frère, »_ dis-je presque en hurlant.

« Alors quoi? » Ses ongles entrent plus profondément dans ma peau alors que j'essaie de m'en libérer.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

« Maudit Ginny, qu'est-ce… »

« Aucune raison qui pourrait te venir à l'esprit? »

« Quoi? »

« Aucune raison, rien du tout qui ferait que je ne veuille rien savoir? » Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle, tellement près que je peux sentir son souffle fâché.

« Je ne… »

« Rien du tout? »

« Merde, je ne veux pas jouer à un jeu. » Dit-elle exaspérée. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux simplement pas l'expliquer. Je dois lui montrer.

Je prends son bras avec ma main libre et l'embrasse, durement. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquent, ensuite mes mains vont s'amuser dans ses cheveux. Une fois que je réaliste qu'elle ne résiste pas, pas seulement ça mais elle m'embrasse elle aussi, je vais plus doucement. Je prends son menton dans ma main et je lui donne de tous petits baisers sur les lèvres. Je laisse ma langue glisser doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de laisser mes dents jouer avec cette dernière.

Elle sourit.

Maintenant je sais. Je la laisse m'embrasser passionnément et profondément, goutant le baume à lèvre aux fraises à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

En m'éloignant un moment, je murmure entre ses lèvres :

« Je savais que tu te souviendrais. »


	2. Heureuse en apparence

_Je savais que tu te souviendrais._

Une pause, un roulement de tambour, le temps qui est stoppé _éternellement_.

Elle recule. Elle sursaute. Elle met sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Me souvenir, » dit-elle en murmurant, faisant de petits non avec sa tête. « Ginny, pas du tout. »

Ça y est. La douleur est vive à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas? »

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas de quoi… » Hermione recule, effrayée, ne terminant même pas sa phrase. Elle me fait signe de la main, se retourne et entre dans le restaurant.

Je suis perdue. Je suis en état de choc. Je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas comprendre.

Je sais exactement ou je m'en vais.

Les lumières, la musique, les femmes qui dansent collées, la froideur et l'humidité d'une bouteille de bière à la main, c'est devenu une seconde nature pour moi. Je les regarde ces femmes. Deux femmes en particulier. Elles s'enlacent tendrement, suivant le rythme de la musique avec leurs hanches, leurs joues qui se touchent, des mains qui frôlent la peau de l'autre. Je les regarde s'attirer, devenir une seule entité alors qu'elles dansent ensemble, la séparation est impensable en ce moment.

Tout est dans la danse. Elles viennent de se rencontrer, je peux l'affirmer. Elles ne savent pas trop jusqu'ou vont les limites, incertaines de comment toucher l'autre et être touchée. La concentration est palpable. Peut-être qu'elles vont se revoir, peut-être que non. Mais ce n'est pas important, pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est maintenant.

C'est ce que je raconte à la femme debout à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Elle est nouvelle, fraîche et excitée. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle sort dans un club pour femmes. Elle m'étudie avec fascination.

Je ne la regarde même pas, je n'y suis pas obligée. J'ai fait ça tellement souvent! Elles ont toutes le même regard. Elles sont attirées par les superbes observations romantiques que je fais, ensuite elles prennent en considération de baisser leur niveau de défense. Ensuite, en tout dernier, elles font un petit contact avec moi. Me caresse le dos, le bras, la main. Utilisant la peau pour me montrer qu'elles sont intéressées.

Elle hésite mais finit par enrouler son bras avec le mien alors qu'elle se retourne vers le barman pour commander un verre.

« En veux-tu un? » Demande-t-elle, essayant de charmer par sa voix.

« Merci, » lui dis-je en souriant, utilisant mon regard infaillible, impossible de détourner les yeux lorsque je le prends. « Je vais prendre un verre de coke avec de la vodka s'il te plaît John. »

« Tu connais les employés? » Elle demande, penchant la tête d'un côté. J'acquiesce de la tête. J'ai remarqué que moins j'en dis, plus ça les attire. Le plus difficile je rends la possibilité de connexion, elles sont encore plus attirées. Comme ça à la fin de la soirée elles sont sures de m'avoir. Et pourtant, je dirais que c'est moi qui les a.

J'ai fait ça tellement de fois!

Elle commence à me parler de sa vie. Sa famille, son coming out, pratiquement les choses que je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée à entendre. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir de l'autre côté du bar. Je tente de me souvenir de ce que j'avais l'air en sixième année. Qu'elle est la différence avec maintenant? Je suis plus grande que ma mère maintenant, je n'ai pas hérité de ses courbes : j'ai des grandes jambes avec mes cheveux rougeoyants légèrement bouclés, jusqu'aux épaules sans compter mes yeux bruns emplis de curiosité.

Les filles pensent que je suis une belle prise. Pourquoi pas _elle_?

Une chose qu'Harry n'a jamais été capable de faire c'est de pratiquer l'occlumancie. Je trouve cela pratique dans des situations comme celle-ci. Les femmes moldues ne m'offrent aucune résistance. Je peux voir exactement ce qu'elle veut me faire en ce moment. Chaque petite fibre de son cerveau est emplie de désire, et la meilleure partie c'est qu'elle tente de s'en couper.

Je mets un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et je lui souris.

« Voudrais-tu danser? »

Elle me fait un oui de la tête alors que je prends sa main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse.

La musique résonne toujours à l'intérieur de mes oreilles alors que la femme me pousse contre un mur dehors. Ses lèvres s'emparent violemment des miennes et ses mains glissent sur mon corps. Je ferme mes yeux et imagine que c'est Hermione qui lèche doucement le lobe de mon oreille, embrasse mon cou jusqu'en bas en défaisant mes boutons…

Les draps de satin me frottent légèrement le visage. Hermione glisse à l'intérieur du corps de la femme encore. Ce n'est jamais la femme, je suis incapable de me laisser aller si je le fais.

J'imagine que c'est son corps doux qui est près de moi, que sa peau est toujours aussi magnifique. En m'accrochant le bras derrière son dos, je la fais basculer et elle rit doucement.

Non, le rire d'Hermione bien sur. Elle me regarde de haut en bas avec ses mains me flattant les cheveux. Je donne de légers baisers tout le long de son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres parfaites. Dans mes souvenirs, elles gouttent le baume aux fraises. Je mets ma main entre ses cuisses et elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure doucement, respirant à petits coups. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour.

Mes lèvres se fraient un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je vais t'emmener tellement haut que tu ne seras plus capable de bouger pendant des heures, » je lui murmure doucement.

Quand je regarde à nouveau son visage, Hermione n'y est plus. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, je me concentre très fort sur elle. Ses yeux infiniment bruns, ses longs cils, sa bouche parfaite. C'est elle, je le sais.

Ayant trop peur de la regarder à nouveau, je garde les yeux fermés et j'incline la tête entre ses cuisses, je l'entends progressivement crier de plus en plus fort. Cela prend tellement de temps, mais je garde son souvenir d'adolescence dans ma tête.

Je sais que ce n'est pas elle, mais j'essaie encore et toujours.

La femme se raidit et respire de façon saccadée. Je sens qu'elle vient pour la dernière fois avec son cri strident.

Elle respire profondément et je roule à côté, toujours sans la regarder.

« Mon dieu, » dit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. « J'ai juste… »

_« Silencio, »_ dis-je à l'intérieur de ma tête. Mon charme favori pour ces situations. Je mets un bras par-dessus mes yeux et j'acquiesce de temps en temps pour qu'elle pense que je l'écoute.

Je peux deviner qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, c'est toujours la même chose.

Et je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherche, encore une fois, c'est juste pas là.

Au matin, c'est la même routine. Je reprends mes vêtements, m'habille à la hâte alors qu'elle dort encore. C'est plus facile. Je n'oublie pas bien sur de lui jeter un sortilège pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais me voir quand je suis là. Ça m'aide dans des situations futures.

Je ne tente même pas de rentrer sur la pointe des pieds à la maison. Je m'élance sur le divan, je lance un « _icendio_ » au foyer et je baille.

« _Accio couverture,_ » dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur la commode. Ma couverture favorite

(qui va vraiment bien avec mes cheveux) vole et s'installe par-dessus moi. Avant que je puisse m'endormir, j'entends un léger coup contre la porte. J'attends quelques instants et je ferme les yeux.

Mais je dois les ouvrir à nouveau alors que les coups redoublent d'intensité.

« Merlin, » dis-je furieusement en jetant la couverture et titubant vers la porte. Je l'ouvre toute grande.

Oh merde!

Hermione.

Elle me pousse et entre dans l'embrasure de la porte, mettant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas? » Dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Ginny ou diable étais-tu? » Dit-elle, furieuse. « Harry m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit. En fait c'est plutôt Hedwige qui m'a tenu éveillée. Il ne savait pas ou tu étais, si tu étais correcte ou qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas. »

Elle tape du pied en croisant les bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Il devait partir à Beauxbatons ce matin pour une rencontre urgente qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas manquer mais il est probablement assis en France à s'inquiéter! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Des excuses? » Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Sa figure rougit de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses! Il a pensé que quelque chose de sérieux t'es arrivé quand il a vu que tu n'arrivais pas ici. Pas d'appels, pas de hiboux, d'explications, rien! »

« Alors lui as-tu dit ce qui est arrivé dans la rue? Ça l'aurait expliqué pourtant, » dis-je en faisant des gestes de la main et m'accotant sur le mur. « Ou est-ce que ce n'est jamais arrivé? Comme le reste de ta septième année? »

« Je… » Hermione ouvre et ferme la bouche. « Ginny ce n'est vraiment pas là la question, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ah non? » Lui demandais-je en arquant le sourcil. Mon ton ne peut pas être plus dur. Le silence reste dans les airs entre nous, devenant de plus en plus lourd.

« Ginny je ne comprends pas ce… »

« Allez Hermione fais un effort! Bien sur tu te souviens, » dis-je, dégoutée. « Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire? Toi, m'embrassant. Moi, t'embrassant. Et tout ça pendant que tu faisais des beaux yeux à mon frère. Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé! » Dis-je en gesticulant. « Je veux dire si vraiment quelqu'un avait été intéressé à moi ou juste voulait m'accompagner à la danse, tu aurais été la première à qui j'en aurais parlé! Et surtout mon frère par-dessus toutes les raisons. À la place j'ai du l'entendre de la bouche de Parvati, et on s'entend que je ne pouvais pas avoir pire commérage. Je sais que tout ça est de l'histoire ancienne, mais… » Je suis à court de mots.

Hermione regarde par terre, je pense qu'elle verse des larmes. Oh merde, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Oh attention, pourquoi pas? Pourquoi pas pleurer comme moi je l'ai fait hein? Par-dessus tout ça, c'est le temps pour toi de le faire, moi je n'ai plus de larmes.

Elle me regarde cette fois avec des yeux remplis d'eau et ses lèvres tremblantes.

Finalement je ne crois pas que je suis à court de larmes.

Respire. Prends une grande inspiration et retient la. Ne la laisse pas gagner, ne la laisse pas te briser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises Ginny? » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle lève les bras au ciel et les laisse retomber comme une poupée.

« La vérité, » dis-je, en respirant bruyamment. J'ai attendu si longtemps et je ne crois toujours pas être en mesure de l'entendre.

« Ginny, » dit-elle en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je veux la vérité. » Ma gorge est tellement sèche que je suis incapable de parler plus sèchement. Je ne fais que sortir les premiers mots.

« Je me souviens, » dit-elle en regardant par terre. « Contente? »

Très loin de ce que tu peux imaginer, tu devrais pourtant le savoir Hermione!

« Je me souviens de nous, chaque fois que nous… Je n'ai pas oublié, » répond-elle, regardant toujours le plancher.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? Pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser? » Je ne sais même pas d'où vient ma voix en ce moment.

« Je n'ai… »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur Ron pendant ce temps-là? » La rage, la colère, même haïr. Je te déteste Hermione. Ça fait du bien, je me sens forte. Je ne briserai pas!

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Ginny, c'était à des années lumières! » Dit Hermione en expirant bruyamment.

« D'accord, alors je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire si tu ne veux même pas être honnête avec moi. »

Je suis dure, je le sais mais je m'en fous. Je marche jusqu'à la porte et prends la poignée dans ma main.

« Ginny, ne sois pas si dramatique, » dit-elle en me regardant. « Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas seulement oublier ça et… »

« Être amies? Tu as passé les cinq dernières années à oublier Hermione, » dis-je en ouvrant la porte. « Alors je te souhaite le plus beau des mariages possibles, beaucoup de bonheur et… »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Ginny, j'avais des sentiments pour toi! » Crie Hermione plus fort que je pouvais l'imaginer.

« Quoi? »

Cette voix ne me ressemblait pas.

« J'avais des…sentiments… pour… toi, » dit-elle en pesant chaque mot. Je peux sentir la frustration qui la gagne et ses larmes qui descendent le long de ses cils.

Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Cinq années à rejouer ce même moment dans ma tête, de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais jamais l'idée qu'elle avait pu m'aimer ne m'a effleurée l'esprit, du moins c'était le contraire.

Elle s'assoit dans la chaise et se tient la tête entre les genoux. Elle ne peut même pas me regarder.

« Sentiments, » dis-je tellement bas, je suis surprise.

« Comme je disais c'était il y a longtemps, » Hermione dit entre ses genoux, tentant de retrouver sa voix normale.

Elle relève la tête et s'essuie les yeux brusquement.

« Et penser que toi aussi tu aurais des sentiments réciproques, » dit-elle en brassant la tête. « Je ne voulais pas te parler de Ron parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et Ron… eh bien il était un de mes meilleurs amis. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien quand il m'a demandé d'aller à la danse avec lui. Je n'ai pas immédiatement retourné ses sentiments, mais je ne l'ai pas tassé dans un coin non plus. Et nous avons eu une super belle soirée à la danse… Il était en fait ce que toi tu aurais pu être en plein jour. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. »

Ma conscience se fend en deux. Une moitié roule à cent mille à l'heure, l'autre essaie tant bien que mal de battre une tortue à la course. Tous ces moments de ce temps-là refont surface dans ma tête avec la même couleur, la même saveur. Ensuite j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit exactement.

Le problème c'est que mon corps et mon cœur ne tiennent plus.

« Tu aurais pu m'avoir _moi_ en plein jour! Dis-je en la regardant. Ce n'est pas la meilleure réponse j'aurais pu formuler.

« Vraiment Ginny, est-ce que ça aurait pu? » Dit-elle sarcastiquement en se levant. Cela me prend par surprise. « Nous étions pour nous tenir la main dans les corridors, s'embrasser près du lac et aller aux danses ensemble? T'emmener à la maison rencontrer mes parents, se marier et avoir une famille? Nous étions capables de faire tout ça? Je ne crois pas. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais confuse… et tellement guidée par mes hormones! » Elle pause pour reprendre sa respiration. « C'était une phase d'adolescence, rien de plus. Un beau souvenir. Et c'est pourquoi je suis avec Ron, et c'est la personne avec qui je dois continuer, et je suis heureuse. »

Je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas me casser. Je ne vais même pas essayer de m'obstiner avec elle. Je veux juste qu'elle soit hors de ma vue, parce que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je peux tenir comme cela.

« Je suis heureuse Ginny, » dit-elle encore, et je suis sur qu'il y a encore des larmes qui coulent sur ses cils. Sa voix tremble légèrement. « Je suis _heureuse._ »

En couvrant mes yeux, j'acquiesce de la tête furieusement.

« Je suis heureuse Ginny, » dit-elle d'un ton léger, s'approchant de moi. Je continue de bouger la tête, tentant de peser plus fort sur mes yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux que pas que ça me rejoigne.

« Je suis heureuse, » dit-elle en se répétant. J'entends sa voix qui se brise légèrement dans sa gorge. Je peux sentir son parfum tout près de moi. « Et toi aussi tu l'es, tu es heureuse. »

« Je suis heureuse, » dis-je, laissant les larmes couler. _Je suis heureuse._ Les premières secouées sont fortes. _Je suis heureuse_. Je sens un anneau se serrer dans ma gorge et m'empêcher de respirer. _Je suis heureuse_. Mes jambes semblent molles et je suis sure que je vais tomber.

Mais je tombe dans ses bras. Ils m'entourent d'une façon hésitante autour de ma taille et elle me tient fortement. Je me laisse aller. Ma figure dans son épaule, je pleure et je me répète la même phrase jusqu'au mal de tête. Je sens ses ongles au travers mon chandail alors qu'elle m'accroche dans le dos. La seule chose qui nous retient de ne pas tomber est justement de se tenir l'une contre l'autre.

Doucement, elle se détache de moi. Il y a des larmes sur ses joues et je suis sure que ce ne sont pas les miennes.

« Je suis heureuse, » dis-je en me forçant, essayer de mon mieux de sourire sarcastiquement.

« Je ne le suis pas, » dit-elle en un murmure, poussant mes cheveux doucement derrière mes oreilles. Elle me sourit tristement.

Alors qu'elle m'embrasse, je sens que le monde se tourne.

_Hermione prend une gorgée de la bouteille et me la redonne. Je lui souris. Sa jupe virevolte alors qu'elle se donne un élan pour s'asseoir en riant. Hermione était vraiment quelqu'un qui réagissait à l'alcool, plus que la plupart des autres personnes. Elle riait, elle était affectueuse, faisait des choses spontanément… elle semblait parfois une toute autre personne. Mais elle était toujours la même à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait juste pas sa conscience et sa culpabilité pour la retenir. J'étais un peu plus réservée qu'elle, plus pacifique._

_« Et tu aurais du voir le sourire qui est apparu dans le visage de Harry, » dit-elle en riant. Je la regarde, je prends une grosse gorgée et je réagis lorsque je sens que la vodka traverse ma gorge. Elle s'arrête soudainement et se relève. « Hé est-ce que tu es encore… tu sais… est-ce que tu l'aimes? »_

_Harry?  
_

_« Je ne crois pas, » dis-je en lui souriant._

_« Hé qu'est-ce que tu penses que les gars diraient s'ils nous attrapaient ainsi? » Murmura Hermione, un peu d'excitation dans son ton de voix._

_« Les gars aiment ça non? Alors Harry aurait probablement la langue pendante et Ron… eh bien Ron te dirait probablement de ne pas toucher à sa sœur. S'il ne peut pas en profiter lui-même, alors personne ne le peut. »_

_Elle riait de bon cœur et ses yeux étaient tout sourire._

_« Ha Ginny, qu'est-ce que je vais faire l'an prochain sans toi? »_

_Je lui souris à nouveau._

_« Quitter Poudlard pour de bon dans quelques semaines. Cela me semble irréel tu sais. »_

_Elle m'a suivit des yeux alors que je la dévorais de la tête aux pieds. « Tu as une jupe assez serrée, » lui dis-je. Elle m'a regardé, puis m'a sourit malicieusement._

_« Oui je sais, » dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle se jette sur moi et que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec appétit. Ses lèvres sont imbibées de vodka. Elle se met au dessus de moi, trace du bout des doigts un chemin sur mon bras et attrape ma main. Elle la pousse sous sa jupe, sous ses sous-vêtements et m'encourage à continuer en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je masse délicatement son entre jambe mais ma main se fraie un chemin sous son chandail, derrière son dos et défait l'attache de son soutien gorge._

_« Pousser les limites, » dis-je en murmurant dans son oreille alors que mon souffle s'accélère._

_« Encore une fois c'est perdu Gin, » dit-elle en chuchotant et m'embrassant encore. Son entrain à m'embrasser est vraiment spécial, je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point j'aimais ça._

_Elle me pousse à me sentir mieux… à me sentir comme ça, spéciale, jolie._

_« Hermione, » dis-je entre deux baisers. « Penses-tu que je suis jolie? »_

_Elle tente de me frapper l'épaule mais rate son coup. À la place elle enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça? Mais bien sur que je te trouve jolie. Je pense que tu es la plus jolie, » dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je me colle sur elle et je souris. Je me recroqueville en cuillère avec elle et elle m'embrasse le dessus de la tête. Elle murmure dans mon oreille, « Penses-tu que moi je suis jolie? » Elle dit cela très sérieusement._

_« Non, » dis-je. « Je crois que tu es magnifique. »_

_« Je pense que tu es magnifique toi aussi, » dit-elle en embrassant ma joue. « J'aime vraiment ça. »_

_Elle met une couverture au dessus de nous alors qu'elle me sent frissonner. Merci chère salle sur demande!_

_« J'aime me sentir aussi libre, plus que je ne l'ai été dans toute ma vie. Pas du tout d'exigences à rencontrer. Pas à dire ou faire les bonnes choses. Et j'aime que ce soit toi qui partage ces moments avec moi. »_

_Je tentais de rester éveillée mais j'étais épuisée. « Moi aussi, » dis-je en baillant, sombrant de plus en plus sous sa chaleur._

_« J'ai une petite idée. Une fois que nous partons de Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas aller vivre ensemble? Nous pourrions avoir un petit appartement, le décorer. Comme ça nous pourrions faire ce que nous faisons tout le temps ici. Sans Harry et Ron. Je les aime bien tous les deux mais ce n'est pas la même chose que quand je suis avec toi. Nous pouvons parler de… choses. »_

_« Ça me plait, » dis-je tentant de lui dire vraiment que ça me fait plaisir en dépit de ma fatigue._

_« J'ai pensé à tellement de choses aujourd'hui Ginny, » dit-elle, prenant un grand respire. Je veux entendre, mais je suis tellement fatiguée. « De bonnes choses. Comme toi et moi… »_

_Je souhaitais être restée éveille parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu._

Aujourd'hui je m'en veux et j'aurais vraiment voulu entendre le tout!


	3. T'es sure que ça va? Focus

_Je sens la terre se dérober à mes pieds pendant qu'elle m'embrasse._

J'appuie mes lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes. Elle renifle et se colle contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« N'arrête pas, » dit-elle en chuchotant, incapable de stopper ses larmes. « S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas Ginny. »

Elle tremble et me mordille la lèvre alors qu'elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle est en train de tomber en mille morceaux, à la dérive comme je le suis moi aussi. Je sens que toute la planète est un autre monde, je suis incapable de projeter ma conscience sur mes actions de la veille ou de la semaine dernière. Je suis incapable de sentir mes pieds sur la terre et j'essaie de mon mieux de respirer.

Mais tout ce que je respire, c'est elle, et la seule raison pourquoi je tiens encore debout c'est elle.

Ses baisers deviennent plus rapides, plus furieux. Comme si je l'avais piquée au vif sur quelque chose, et qu'elle me punissait.

Ses joues sont chaudes sous mes mains. Ses ongles me transpercent la peau du dos.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je vais surement mourir. Elle semble ne plus avoir besoin d'oxygène alors qu'elle ne me laisse aucun répit entre les baisers.

Ses lèvres se faufilent sur mon cou, chaud et humide. Je rejette la tête par derrière et je soupire bruyamment. Je vais surement perdre ce qu'il me reste de contrôle très bientôt.

Mais j'entends un léger craquement par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione; le bruit tout doux de l'aiguille d'une horloge grand-père qui se balade de quelques pouces.

_L'horloge!_

En ouvrant grand les yeux, je regarde rapidement sur l'horloge que ma mère nous a donnée à Harry et moi en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Celle-là n'a que deux aiguilles, moi-même et Harry.

Et celle de Harry est pointée sur « en déplacement ».

« Il va être ici d'une seconde à l'autre, » dis-je rapidement. Je ne peux calculer le nombre de fois que je l'ai triché ici, dans notre place à nous, mais jamais je n'ai paniqué comme je le fais.

La dernière place ou je veux qu'il me trouve est à la merci d'Hermione Granger!

« Qui ça? » Demande Hermione en cherchant son souffle, détachant momentanément ses lèvres de sur ma peau.

« Harry. Il arrive à la maison. »

_**HARRY**_

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Ron, » dit Harry alors qu'il remet ses mains dans ses poches. Il regarde par la fenêtre de chez Ron et Hermione. Ils sont loin de Londres, Ron préférant de loin la paix et la tranquillité que lui offre la campagne comparé au bruit incessant de la ville._

_« Lui en as-tu parlé au moins? » Demanda Ron en mâchant bruyamment sa gomme._

_« Voyons Ron, as-tu déjà essayé de parler à ta sœur sur ce qui se passe dans sa tête? » Harry demanda, mi amusé mi exaspéré._

_« Pas vraiment, mais c'est ma sœur. Elle est un peu folle je suppose, » dit-il en s'assoyant à nouveau. « Regarde c'est surement rien. »_

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit rien Ron. Tu as vu la façon dont elle s'est comportée au souper hier soir. »_

_« Oui mais elle avait un mal de tête qu'elle disait, » dit Ron en tentant de la défendre._

_« Un mal de tête, » dit Harry en se grattant le menton. « Elle en a eu tellement dernièrement, je suis en train de penser qu'elle a peut-être une tumeur ou je ne sais pas. »_

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'une Tue-Meurt? »_

_Harry resta figé sur place, la peur dans l'estomac. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est malade non? »_

_« Non pas du tout, » dit Ron en bougeant la tête, ce qui eu comme effet de calmer Harry. « Elle est folle, mais pas à ce point là, crois moi. »_

_« Peut-être, » dit Harry, pensif. « Je pense que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Hermione. As-tu vu comme elle était sèche avec elle hier? Et elles ne se parlent même plus. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de quelque chose? »_

_« Hermione? Non, » dit-il en faisant un non de la tête. « Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça. Je veux dire, Hermione est là-bas présentement pour voir si tout est correct. Elle était morte d'inquiétude hier quand tu as envoyé Hedwige. Elle n'a pas dormi. S'il y a un problème, ça doit être Ginny. Mais je crois que tu es sur la mauvaise piste là l'ami. »_

_« Tu as surement raison, » dit Harry en regardant l'horloge. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux de rentrer voir si elle est là, essayer de lui parler. »_

_« Ouais bonne chance là-dessus, » dit Ron en étouffant un rire._

_**GINNY**_

Elle est partie. Elle a transplannée dès qu'elle a jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle ne voulait clairement pas qu'Harry la trouve ici elle aussi.

Harry.

Ses clés dans la porte, il entre en répétant mon nom quelques fois avec soulagement puis me prend dans ses bras.

« J'étais tellement inquiet, » dit-il en murmurant dans mon oreille et l'embrassant.

Je me détache de lui en lui répondant. « Tu n'aurais pas du t'en faire, je vais très bien. »

Il prend une pause et regarde dans notre salon. « Est-ce qu'Hermione est ici? »

« Quoi? » Dis-je en sentant mon pouls s'accélérer. Il ne peut pas savoir…

« Hermione. Je suis allé chez Ron en premier et il m'a dit qu'Hermione était venu te voir ici. »

« Oh, elle est partie. »

« J'ai du la manquer de peu, » dit Harry en enlevant son manteau. « Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos de devenir la dame d'honneur à nouveau? »

Il surveille attentivement chacune de mes réactions, attendant que je parle.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pas du tout, » lui dis-je.

« Vas-tu le faire? »

« J'ai déjà donné ma réponse hier, » lui dis-je en allant dans la cuisine prétendant me faire un thé, mais en réalité je veux juste m'éloigner de cette étude qu'il fait de moi comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie dans un enfer et que j'avais besoin d'aide.

« Pourquoi Ginny? » Dit-il en haussant le ton. Je ne réponds pas, espérant qu'il prenne ce silence comme seule réponse. « Ginny? »

Ça ne le satisfait pas je pense. « Parce que je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas l'être? C'est _ton_ frère. _Nos_ amis les plus proches, » dit-il en se penchant sur l'arche de la porte de cuisine, croisant les bras.

« Parce qu'Hermione va probablement faire habiller les demoiselles d'honneur en rose. Et tu sais comment le rose ne va pas du tout avec la couleur de mes cheveux, » dis-je en me moquant un peu, souriant. Il n'est pas amusé. « Il y a d'autres amies à qui elle peut le demander, à Ste Mangouste par exemple. »

« Sérieusement Ginny qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Avec Hermione? »

« Avec Hermione et toi. Avec toi et moi. Honnêtement Ginny, je ne sais plus ce qui se passe avec toi et je ne te reconnais plus. » Il prend une pause et me regarde en suppliant des yeux.

« Je suis là et je vais bien, » lui dis-je en détournant le regard.

« Ah oui? Pourquoi je ne le vois pas du tout, » dit-il sarcastiquement, poussant la porte et s'en allant plus loin, me laissant seule.

_**HERMIONE**_

_Hermione amenait les tasses de thé avec la théière et avec plusieurs biscuits assortis. Elle les installe sur la table à café en face de sa future belle-mère et de son fiancé. Alors qu'elle remplit une coupe pour Molly Weasley, elle était renversée de vieux souvenirs d'antan. Plusieurs années auparavant, c'était Molly, la mère des Weasleys qui lui servait le thé lors des étés avant l'école._

_Même si tout le monde savait que les Weasleys n'étaient pas les plus riches, personne ne s'en préoccupait et les traitaient avec un grand respect, et malgré les sous, cette mère a toujours invité Harry et Hermione à passer plusieurs semaines avec eux, autant à Noël qu'en plein été. Elle leurs ouvrait la porte et les enveloppait du même amour et confort que le reste de la famille._

_Et maintenant Hermione appartiendrait légitimement à la famille. Elle voulait justement jouer l'hôte parfaite de la même façon que Molly le faisait; plaçant le thé et des petits biscuits devant eux tout juste avant de se coucher._

_« Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie? » Demanda Molly, tirant Hermione de ses rêveries._

_« Désolée, à propos de quoi? » Dit Hermione en grimaçant._

_« Le robes des demoiselles d'honneur ma chère, » dit Molly en souriant et comprenant qu'Hermione devait être nerveuse en ce moment. Hermione était soulagée que Molly ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées et ainsi voir qu'elle était plutôt absorbée dans ses pensées personnelles._

_« Je dois dire que j'y avais pas pensée encore, » dit Hermione en s'assoyant à côté de Ron. Il prit sa main et la garda emprisonnée dans les siennes. C'était sa réaction immédiate dès qu'elle était proche de lui. Hermione remarqua les yeux de Molly qui étaient pétillants à la vue de cette affection de son fils, se retenant surement pour ne pas applaudir de joie._

_« Eh bien elles ne peuvent pas être roses n'est-ce pas? » Dit Molly à regret, écrivant sur son parchemin. « C'est l'inconvénient de marier un Weasley. Le rose est vraiment à proscrire dans tous les événements ou célébrations, Ginny a plutôt l'air… »_

_« C'est un détail, » dit Ron en soupirant. Il était déjà tanné d'entendre parler des préparations du mariage, et ça faisait déjà une heure._

_« Ronald, » dit Molly d'un ton plus sec. « Ça ne lui va juste pas bien. Le bleu est beaucoup mieux comme couleur. Ou peut-être vert, mais je ne crois pas vraiment que ce serait la bonne couleur… »_

_« Ça n'a aucune importance Molly, » dit Hermione en poussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Ginny ne sera pas notre demoiselle d'honneur. » Juste dire son nom haut et fort donnait à Hermione une dose de douleur/joie. La mémoire des événements d'hier revenait la hanter d'une façon sporadique._

'_Focus Hermione, merde!' se dit-elle intérieurement. 'Il ne faut pas penser à la sœur de Ron quand tu es ici avec leur mère!'_

_La réalité de voir cette situation, surtout comment elle était pathétique, l'aida à retrouver son aplomb immédiatement._

_« Pourquoi Ginny ne voudrait pas le faire? Demanda Molly, inquiète. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Ron et le regarda méchamment._

_« Ne me regarde pas maman! » dit-il en montant sur ses gardes. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça! Peut-être qu'elle est déçue que Harry ne l'ait pas proposé encore et elle est jalouse. Blâme Harry. »_

_« Ne sois pas si ridicule Ron, » dit Hermione d'une façon très sèche. Elle fut surprise de voir à quelle point sa réaction fut violent, et immédiatement elle se racla la gorge. « Je suis sure que ce n'est pas ça. »_

_« Peu importe. C'est ses propres affaires ou je ne sais trop. Harry ne sait pas ce qui se passe avec elle, » dit Ron en se raidissant sur sa chaise._

_« Est-il inquiet? » Demanda Hermione pour tenter de détendre la situation, surtout pour elle._

_« Il l'est. Il pense plutôt que c'est de ta faute là, » dit Ron entre ses dents. « Je lui ai dit de ne pas être stupide._

_« Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute? » Dit Hermione, frustrée. Elle sentit l'attention de Molly Weasley sur elle._

_« Avez-vous eu une dispute? Ginny et toi? » Demanda-elle gentiment. « Je croyais que vos chemins vous avaient séparées quelques années auparavant… »_

_« Il n'y a rien de mal entre Ginny et moi, » dit Hermione en les regardant tous les deux. « Je n'ai rien fait, elle n'a rien fait non plus. Nous sommes correctes. Et je crois que le bleu serait la meilleure couleur. Juste… Juste au cas où elle changerait d'idée. »_

_Molly acquiesça de la tête en écrivant la couleur sur son parchemin._

_Hermione ferma les yeux puis tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, la journée était magnifique. À l'extérieur il y avait des arbres et des animaux, sans oublier le petit ruisseau tout au fond en bas du jardin. Ron avait acheté et modifié la maison pour la faire ressembler à celle ou il a grandi._

_C'était paisible et vraiment beau. Ils pouvaient voir le lever du soleil juste au dessus des collines et vivre leurs vies loin de tout._

_Parfois Hermione s'ennuyait de l'action autour de la ville. Des gens qui se pressaient à tous les jours pendant leurs routines. Le sentiment que parfois il fallait arrêter de respirer sinon on manquerait quelque chose d'important aux alentours. Elle pensait aussi aux rues bondées allumées de lampadaires les soirs. Elle se souvenait d'une paire d'yeux furieux et de douces lèvres. Elle entendait ses propres mots dans son oreille; ' N'arrête pas Ginny, s'il te plait.' Alors qu'elle pensait à ça, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau la nicotine et l'alcool dans l'air. Une odeur qui allait très bien sur une certaine personne, loin d'ici._

_« C'est donc pour cette raison que tu as laissé tomber notre aventure ensemble? » Elle entendait Ginny murmurer dans son oreille. « La chance de discuter des couleurs des robes avec ma mère avec Ron à tes côtés? Ouais je comprends parfaitement que c'est ce que tu préfères, » disait-elle en riant._

_Hermione tentait de chasser la voix dans sa tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les deux Weasleys assis dans la même pièce qu'elle._

_Elle s'excusa plutôt et partit dans la salle de bains en sentant la panique s'installer._

_Elle barra la porte et s'installa tout près de la cuve de toilette, sentait que quelque chose allait sortir. Quelque chose était douloureux en elle et ça lui faisait une telle pression que son physique s'en ressentait. Quelque chose qui faisait en sorte qu'elle voulait prendre le premier portoloin qu'elle croiserait pour sortit de sa propre maison._

_Elle voulait pleurer mais était incapable de forcer les larmes. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait se sentir mieux après, comme une sorte de soulagement. Vomir, pleurer, crier; quelque chose qui la ferait sentir normale._

_Mais rien de ça ne se produisit._

_À la place elle ferma les yeux, pensa aux rues achalandées et avec un léger pop elle était partie._


	4. Si c'est mon destin

_**HERMIONE**_

_Les reflets des lampadaires furent éblouissants dans ses yeux, et Hermione sut qu'elle n'était plus dans sa salle de bain. _

_Elle sourit en constatant qu'elle s'était rendue è destination. Une partie d'elle souhaitait qu'elle ait pensé à autre chose, un mauvais nom de rue par exemple, et se retrouver ainsi ailleurs et très loin d'ici._

_En regardant plus haut, elle vit que la lumière était encore allumée au salon dans la petite maison qu'Harry et Ginny partageaient. Elle se sentait comme si cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et pourtant ce n'était que ce matin. Cela faisait déjà une éternité dans sa tête qu'elle avait transplanné sans crier gare pour ne pas être vue par Harry, mais cela ne faisait que quelques heures._

_Mais pourquoi? Si Harry l'avait vu ici, il aurait juste pensé qu'elle était venue voir si Ginny était rentrée, absolument rien d'autre ne lui aurait effleuré l'esprit. Cependant, considérant les nombreuses larmes, les cris, les baiser quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait surement trouvé cela très louche._

'_Non' Hermione se dit dans sa tête.' Il n'aurait rien pensé, parce que c'est bien la dernière chose qui lui passerait par la tête. C'est la dernière chose que tout le monde pourrait croire qui se passe. Et pourquoi ils penseraient à ça? Ginny est avec Harry, et je me marie avec Ron. Je vais me marier avec Ron et je suis heu…'_

_Elle arrêta sa petite crise mentale en plein milieu en ressentant de la douleur à l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus capable de se mettre dans un tel état. Y avait-il un espoir de convaincre quelqu'un du contraire?_

_Mais elle allait le faire. Parce que tout le monde s'attend à ça. C'est ça qu'ils veulent._

_Se sentant coupable et mal d'avoir considéré transplanner ici en premier, Hermione se prépara à retourner à la maison. Cependant, le bruit de la petite fenêtre de la cuisine qui allait s'ouvrir l'arrêta immédiatement. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'elle demeurait immobile, pétrifiée, attendant de voir qui c'était._

_De la façon dont elle était placée, elle ne pouvait pas voir la silhouette, mais quelques secondes plus tard, des petits nuages de fumée sortaient par la fenêtre et Hermione respira plus librement. Elle vit de la lumière à plusieurs endroits dans la maison et surtout à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Harry était à la maison._

_Elle sentit un sablier de temps à l'intérieur d'elle-même qui lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment ni la bonne place ou être en ce moment._

_Il faudrait une personne avec beaucoup moins de conscience qu'Hermione Granger pour cogner à la porte d'entrée en sachant que son ami d'enfance était de retour à la maison._

_Elle fouilla dans ses poches en espérant trouver un petit bout de parchemin blanc. Elle en trouva un en fouillant dans sa poche arrière, mais dès qu'elle mit la main dessus, elle savait ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas exactement blanc. C'était une liste provisoire des invités que Molly a suggéré pour que Ron et elle la regarde. Hermione l'avait placée dans sa poche en allant chercher le thé._

_En se sentant encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était, elle déchira la partie supérieure du parchemin et replaça le reste dans sa poche. Elle sortit la plume qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle et se sentit heureuse en cet instant que Molly ait laissé un espace considérable sur le parchemin pour ajouter leurs suggestions et commentaires._

_En tentant de sortir ces idées de sa tête, elle pesa doucement sur le parchemin et écrivit les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu dire en pleine face de la personne à qui elle allait l'adresser._

_**GINNY**_

Ce fut une soirée bien tranquille.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé durant les dernières heures Harry et moi. Quand on regarde la grosseur de notre petite maison, c'est très difficile et très inconfortable.

Il est dans la chambre, sa place de prédilection quand on se dispute. Il s'enferme là car il sait que j'aime enchaîner cigarettes après cigarettes tout près de la fenêtre de cuisine. Il prétend être très occupé avec des papiers de législation de Quidditch qui sont dus pour le lendemain. Il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour ressembler à Percy dans ce domaine d'ailleurs.

Je sais qu'il aime ça quand même. C'était moi qui lui ai suggéré de trouver un emploi relié au Quidditch. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, il étudiait pour devenir un auror. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il fasse quand il est parti. Kingsley Shacklebolt était son mentor personnel si je me souviens bien.

Je me souviens très bien par contre au matin, étendue avec lui dans le lit tout en haut du Chaudron Baveur à regarder son visage alors qu'il décrivait tout ce qu'il apprenait et toutes les belles choses qu'il voyait. Il parlait de tout cela avec autant d'excitation que si je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait mangé pour souper la semaine dernière.

À ce moment-là je lui ai posé la question que personne n'avait pensé à lui poser apparemment. « Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ça ou c'est juste parce que c'est ce que le monde veule de toi? »

Il m'a regardé en souriant, gêné, comme si j'avais deviné que c'était son plus grand secret. Il prit ma main et lui donna une légère pression.

« C'est correct. »

« Juste correct? »

« Oui, je pense que je ne veux plus être celui qui est regardé maintenant. »

« Tu n'es pas ce gars-là du tout. »

« Eh bien je suis le gamin qui a survécu. »

« Ou plutôt l'homme avec la cicatrice collée au front. »

Il rit légèrement et me prit dans ses bras, approchant sa bouche de mon oreille. C'était à ce moment que je pensais pouvoir retrouver cet Harry que j'avais apprécié auparavant. Le petit béguin de deuxième année. Envoyer d'un coup de balai les pensées d'Hermione et retrouver la petite fille qui avait été sauvée par Harry du grand Basilic.

« Si je le pouvais je voudrais travailler dans le monde du Quidditch. Tu sais, peut-être pas être un joueur professionnel ou être dans l'entourage d'une équipe… »

« Pourquoi pas? Tu es très bon pourtant. »

« Je ne crois pas, je ne voudrais pas de toute façon. Peut-être quelque chose de plus significatif, comme être impliqué dans la Ligue de Quidditch par exemple. »

« C'est une super bonne idée Harry. »

« Oui, mais il ne me reste que deux ans d'études avant de devenir officiellement auror et… »

« Et quoi? Tu voulais être un auror quand tu avais quatorze ans. C'était il y a très longtemps. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Tu as changé. Et tu vas continuer sur la même voie parce que tu as commencé ce programme? »

« Eh bien non mais… »

« Est-ce que ça va te rendre heureux?

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être? Harry, honnêtement fait quelque chose qui va te rendre heureux. Nous savons tous que la vie est trop courte pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux vraiment. »

À cet instant, Hermione fut dans mes pensées à nouveau. Je l'ai chassée du revers de la main. Je ne voulais pas être _cette fille_, plus jamais.

« Ça peut peut-être me rendre heureux, après tout j'ai eu mon lot de sorciers dangereux dans la vie. »

« Oui… et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas parler à quelqu'un du département des jeux et sports magiques? Je suis sure qu'ils seraient contents d'attirer Harry Potter dans ces quartiers. »

« Ah la ferme. » Il roula de l'autre côté en riant.

« Je suis sérieuse Harry. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, eh bien fais-le. Ne sois pas un auror parce que c'est ce que les autres attendent de toi, c'est ta vie, fais ton choix. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et si tu ne le fais pas, je vais le faire pour toi. »

Il a attendu un bon mois avant finalement de faire quelque chose dans ce sens. Kingsley était déçu et les autres aurors aussi… en fait tous ceux qui croyaient être encore plus en sécurité avec la venue d'Harry dans le département des aurors ont été déçus eux aussi.

Il a monté rapidement d'échelon en échelon dans le département des jeux et sports magiques, aimant chacune des minutes qu'il passait. Pour l'instant il est à la tête d'un comité qui voudrait faire un championnat de Quidditch inter-école, ce qui est une idée fantastique (et c'est la sienne si je peux ajouter). Ceci pourrait promouvoir l'entraide entre les écoles, et à l'intérieur même de Poudlard en unissant chacune des maisons.

Alors il est toujours très occupé. Et je comprends très bien.

Pour être honnête, parfois je m'en fous qu'il ne soit pas là.

Mais ce soir, ça me rend vraiment furieuse. Son imitation de Percy ne me fait pas sympathiser une seule seconde.

Je sais qu'il est encore désappointé de ma décision de ne pas porter une robe pastel, avoir des fleurs dans les cheveux et marcher le long de l'allée de la célébration du mariage.

Je peux voir de son point de vue que rien ne se tient. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que ça lui semble complètement illogique. Ils sont ses meilleurs amis, Ron est mon frère et Hermione et moi nous entendions « tellement bien » à Poudlard. Quelle est l'ultime raison qui me ferait refuser cette joyeuse occasion? Il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible de dame d'honneur.

Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle me l'a demandé. Elle n'était pas froide ni rude, elle savait juste que dans la tête de ma famille j'étais celle qu'il fallait.

Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle couru après alors qu'elle avait deviné ma réponse?

Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait pour me blesser? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment me voir marcher dans l'allée avant elle et la regarder marier mon frère?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a embrassée ce matin? Pourquoi elle m'a demandé de ne pas m'arrêter? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi? Est-ce que c'était pour m'achever? Pour avoir une dernière aventure avant qu'elle se marie à mon frère d'une seule année mon aîné? Cependant je l'ai ressenti. J'ai senti en son être entier qu'elle me voulait… qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Pourquoi…

Et j'y suis encore! Mes questionnements répétés à propos d'Hermione qui vont me rendre folle.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais ça? L'atmosphère autour d'Harry ce soir était horrible, mais au moins je suis rationnelle et calme. Pourquoi quand je pense à elle je me démolis en pièce?

_Pourquoi elle a ce pouvoir de me faire perdre complètement la tête, de ne plus me retrouver?_

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi Hermione? Ça n'aurait pas pu être une autre personne? Ça serait tellement plus facile si c'était une autre personne sur la planète. J'imagine que flirter avec le professeur McGonagall serait plus facile qu'Hermione Granger.

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la situation en elle-même. Elle est tellement difficile à plusieurs niveaux. Elle est bornée, autoritaire, ayant toujours raison et tellement perfectionniste. Elle sait tout sur les sentiments de tout le monde, sauf les siens. J'aimerais encore mieux être capable de crier et de lui exposer ce qui ne va pas en moi, mais elle se servirait de son petit sourire pour tenter de me raisonner. Ça ne s'applique pas seulement à nous… s'il y a déjà eu un nous. Prenons la divination par exemple. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la logique ou la connaissance des livres comme sens premier de la matière alors elle a abandonnée… Elle est partie.

Et je déteste que tout ceci me dérange pas mal plus qu'elle.

Quand elle y met tout son cœur et son énergie, je trouve cela adorable de la façon qu'elle se bat. Même si je suis celle qui se bat contre elle. Quand elle fait son petit boss et qu'elle me dit d'utiliser mon nom au complet, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Quand elle a raison et qu'elle déballe toutes ses connaissances, je l'admire encore plus. Quand elle ne va pas se reposer avant de terminer ce qu'elle a commencé, elle force et force jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'aime qu'elle soit si connectée avec les autres, elle est capable de dire quand quelqu'un ne va pas, quand il est heureux ou même quand il a peur. Elle essaie toujours d'aider du mieux qu'elle le peut.

Mais quand elle choisit de s'occuper des problèmes des autres avant de s'occuper de ses propres problèmes et sentiments…

Je déteste ça.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot, je déteste tellement ça!

Si je pouvais l'haïr ma vie serait tellement plus facile

Alors que je tente de fermer la fenêtre, je vois du coin de l'œil un morceau de papier qui vole littéralement vers moi et tombe.

En me retournant face à la fenêtre, je vois le morceau se relever et venir frapper doucement sur le rebord.

C'est un oiseau. Il est fait en papier et a pris magiquement vie c'est certain. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier aux alentours. Nous sommes très creux dans un village moldu de Londres, à des kilomètres du Chaudron Baveur, Ste-Mangouste ou encore le ministère de la magie.

Qui fait flotter des oiseaux en papiers à ma fenêtre? Harry peut-être?

Non il ne ferait jamais ça.

Curieuse, j'ouvre la fenêtre doucement et le papier vient s'installer sur mes genoux.

En caressant du bout des doigts les ailes de l'oiseau en papier, je ressens les fibres magiques qui l'ont composé mais je ne peux dire qui c'est.

Je suis plutôt perplexe, et je suis perdue, je sais _de qui je voudrais_ recevoir ceci.

Alors qu'il vient se poser délicatement plus près de mon torse alors que je suis penchée, l'oiseau devient un simple morceau de parchemin et l'écriture se forme sous mes yeux.

Je le prends, mes mains tremblantes parce que je reconnais l'écriture fine et ronde de la femme qui me l'a envoyé.

_Si c'est mon destin , pourquoi je suis à l'envers?_


	5. T'es plus transparente que tu crois

Ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour prendre ma décision une fois que j'avais sa note. En faisant venir mes souliers et mon manteau du garde-robe, je prends mes clés et courre vers la porte, sans penser vraiment à Harry.

En jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue, je la vois qui attend. Elle est assis sur le trottoir, la tête entre ses mains et bien installée entre les genoux.

Le claquement de la porte derrière moi l'alerte qu'il y a une présence non loin d'elle.

Elle sourit légèrement en me regardant, son visage est plus blanc et elle se relève lentement.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, courant comme une folle jusqu'ici. Est-ce que je pensais qu'elle courait dans ma direction, me sauterait dans les bras et m'embrasser à pleine bouche?

Peut-être pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que l'idée ne m'est pas venue alors qu'en quelques secondes j'étais sortie.

Elle marche timidement dans ma direction et je fais pareil. Très lentement nous nous rejoignons dans le milieu de la rue.

« Salut, » dit-elle, les yeux moins pétillants qu'à l'ordinaire.

« J'ai vu ta note, » dis-je d'un trait.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » me répond-elle en enlevant ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Je prends sa main alors qu'elle la retournait près d'elle et la presse doucement.

« Tu veux aller boire un verre? » Je lui demande en riant, mais un rire peu convaincant.

Elle ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, souriant un peu plus et clignant des yeux.

« Ou? Je veux dire, c'est mieux d'aller à une place sans… »

« Magie? » Dis-je en complétant sa phrase et l'amenant un peu plus loin.

« Pas vraiment sans magie, » dit-elle en tentant de dissimuler son trouble. « Juste une place pas trop occupée. Comme le Chaudron Baveur. Je veux dire je n'ai rien contre un endroit magique, je pourrais très bien boire un Whisky pur Feu. »

« Ça serait une bonne idée, » dis-je à mon tour. « Tiens-moi bien. »

Elle prend mes deux mains et je nous fais transplanner loin d'ici.

_**HARRY**_

_En entendant le petit « crac » de la rue, Harry s'est relevé de toute sa pile de papiers et du lit pour courir vers la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il arriverait trop tard pour voir Ginny partir, mais une partie de lui voulait en être sur._

_Il déchira la boule de papier qu'il avait dans la main et la pressa sur son front._

_Elle courait encore une fois loin de lui. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et elle ne lui en parlait jamais…_

_Est-ce que c'était de sa faute? En était-il la raison?_

_Peut-être que le fait de voir Ron et Hermione se marier était le problème. Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'elle serait la première?_

_Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait? Pourquoi elle était si distante avec lui depuis l'annonce et tellement horrible envers Hermione?_

_Il se mit à agiter ses mains avec impatience, confus._

_Elle ne veut jamais en parler, elle n'a jamais parlé de ses problèmes, jamais. Elle répondait seulement en action._

_Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire._

_**GINNY**_

« Pré-au-Lard? » Demanda Hermione doucement à côté de moi, laissant tomber mes mains rapidement. Elle regarda autour, ces bâtisses familières et son visage se durcit. Il pleut très fort, annonçant clairement notre arrivée en Écosse.

« Je croyais peut-être aller à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est tranquille… et tu n'as pas vu toutes les améliorations qu'Abelforth à fait, » dis-je en tentant en vain de protéger ma tête de la pluie.

« Pourquoi pas… La Tête de Sanglier, » dit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête et elle part à marcher, me laissant derrière.

Je croyais simplement que de sortir de Londres, sortir de notre « monde d'adulte » pour revenir à un temps où tout était plus innocent allait l'aider. Nous étions tellement heureuses et ça aurait été probablement plus facile.

À voir son visage présentement, les yeux plutôt voilés, je ne pouvais pas être plus loin de lui déplaire.

« Hermione, Hermione! » criais-je en courant vers elle. « Si ce n'est pas correct nous pouvons aller ailleurs. »

« Non, ça me va, » dit-elle en poussant la porte de La Tête de Sanglier. Je suis habituée de sentir l'odeur plutôt épouvantable de ce pub, celui de l'alcool et de la fumée qui envahit dès l'ouverture de la porte, des visages enfermées dans des capes et regardent les étrangers passer.

Mais plus maintenant. Dès que j'entre, il y a un charme de séchage qui opère, aidant avec le temps dehors. C'est plutôt chaleureux et plein de vue, le plancher couvert de chaises confortables et de tables flottantes. Il y a un feu dans une cheminée tout au fond de la pièce et les murs sont ornés de plusieurs peintures modernes de l'Angleterre. En parlant avec Abelforth un soir, je suis restée surprise de savoir que ces tableaux étaient son propre travail. Après avoir fait la paix avec lui-même, sont frère et sa famille, il a fermé le pub une année complète pour voyager. Quand il est revenu, il a complètement revampé l'endroit et l'a changé comme il aurait toujours voulu le voir.

Les paysages vivent et respirent comme les photos de sorciers. C'est très relaxant de regarder un soleil plombant sur une forêt remplie d'oiseaux quand on veut prendre un petit verre.

Hermione me pointe du doigt un endroit dans le coin près du feu, plutôt sombre. Abelforth savait la raison pourquoi les gens aimaient tant le pub, c'était pour la tranquillité et la paix qu'on pouvait obtenir.

« Ginevra, » dit-il en m'accueillant de derrière son bar. « Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? »

« Deux bierrabeurres et deux Whisky Pur Feu, Abelforth, » dis-je en sortant mon portefeuille.

« Serrez votre monnaie, » dit-il en mettant deux verres devant lui et mélangeant les boissons alcoolisées. Il prit deux bouteilles et les déboucha, les approchant des verres dans son cabaret. « Vous avez envoyé pas mal de sorciers par ici dernièrement. Des importants employés du ministère d'éducation de la magie sont venus ici au lieu des Trois Balais. Un a même demandé à acheter une de mes toiles. »

« C'est super. Combien tu l'as vendu? » Dis-je en prenant ma baguette pour faire lever le cabaret.

« Rien, elles ne sont pas à vendre. Elles sont juste pour moi, mais c'est bien gentil d'avoir eu une offre, » dit-il en souriant.

« Laisse-les offrir le meilleur qu'ils peuvent, » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Un moment donné il y aura quelqu'un de haut placé en arts magiques qui viendra cogner à la porte. »

« Je ne crois pas, » dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione assise pas très loin, inspectant son environnement pour voir si tout est bien réel et non une illusion.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner voir votre amie, » dit-il en me faisant signe de la tête.

C'est ici que je suis venue après la soirée de la danse entre Hermione et mon frère. Après qu'ils soient devenu un couple, je venais ici très souvent en partant du Saule Cogneur jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, c'était le premier bar que je croisais.

Au début, il ne m'a permis que de m'asseoir ici, prendre une bierrabeurre et fixer loin devant. Il aurait pu me dénoncer, mais il ne l'a jamais fait, je l'en remercie d'ailleurs.

Après les vacances de Noel pendant ma septième année, je venais encore ici. J'ai commencé à parler avec lui de ce qui se passait et je crois qu'il appréciait ma compagnie. Il écoutait et comprenait, je suppose qu'en était un barman il a du entendre beaucoup de gens parler de leurs déboires.

Mais il ne s'est jamais plaint, me dire d'arrêter d'être stupide ou de ne plus penser à ça. Il me laissait juste m'asseoir et parler. Occasionnellement il se servait un Whisky Pur Feu avec moi.

Éventuellement il a commencé à jaser avec moi après les heures de sa vie, ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a dit qu'il rêvait de partir seul pour un bout. Voir des endroits d'une beauté inestimable, silencieux.

Je lui ai dit que tout ce que je voulais était de fuir dans un lieu avec des millions de visages pour être capable de me cacher parmi la foule.

Il avait rit, pris ma main et murmuré, « la jeunesse court après l'anonymat, l'âge veut plutôt s'isoler. »

C'est tellement vrai.

« Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps, » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil à son tour.

Je fais lever les verres en face de moi et je prends une grande respiration avant de continuer, prête à tout ce qui pourrait survenir. Ils cognent un contre l'autre en se posant sur la table, réveillant Hermione qui fixait toujours partout.

« Merci, » dit-elle doucement, prenant rapidement une gorgée de sa boisson et remet son verre sur la table.

Elle n'a clairement pas perdu son estomac de grande buveuse d'alcool, ou elle en a réellement besoin.

« Alors, comment vas-tu? »

Il n'y a aucun doute, j'ai l'air totalement stupide, je laisse n'importe quel mot qui traverse ma tête passer la barrière de la bouche.

Elle me regarde, les yeux rougis par le Whisky Pur Feu puis tousse. « Il y a une petite sensation de brûlure. »

Je ris doucement et elle me regarde en poussant mon Whisky Pur Feu devant moi alors qu'elle boit l'autre boisson.

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, laissant le liquide se verser tranquillement dans ma bouche alors qu'elle dit, « Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que toi qui m'embrasse. »

La confession me prend complètement par surprise et je m'étouffe avec l'alcool, d'une façon plutôt violente. Elle se lève d'un bon et caresse mon dos fortement pour m'aider alors que je continue de tousser.

« Désolée, » dit-elle en faisant un non de la tête alors que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

« Ne sois pas désolée, » dis-je en m'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec ma main.

Elle retourne lentement vers sa propre chaise et s'assoit rapidement. L'absence de sa main dans mon dos se fait ressentir et mes yeux continuent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Je veux l'être, » dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée. « Je veux être désolée à propos de tout ça, mais je ne suis pas sure que j'en suis capable, et ça rend les choses encore pires qu'elles le sont.

« Tu es désolée de m'avoir fait étouffer ou tu es désolée de… » Dis-je en reprenant ma voix normale.

« Désolée à propos de toi… et moi, » dit Hermione en murmurant. « Désolée que tu m'aie embrassée dans la rue, désolée que je t'aie embrassée dans ta maison. Je veux le regretter. »

« Mais-tu en es incapable? »

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait!_

Elle fait un non de la tête et soupire. Elle se cramponne sur sa chaise, fixant une peinture juste au dessus de notre table. Mon cœur bat à pleine vitesse et je m'avance doucement, je pourrais tomber si je n'avais plus rien à boire.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ça, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas non plus comment arrêter tout ça. » Dit-elle d'un trait sans me regarder. Ses yeux me trouvent enfin et elle me regarde tristement. « Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… »

_**HERMIONE**_

_Je sais en fait ce que je veux te dire. Je veux te dire que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que quand tu m'embrassais, autant dans les dernières heures que pendant nos soirées à Poudlard. Depuis que je t'ai laissée là à la Salle sur demande, je ne vis plus. Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai senti tes lèvres sur les miennes et ta peau nue par-dessus la mienne. Sentir ton souffle pendant que tu dors et que tu ris de mes habitudes quand je bois trop._

_Je ne peux malheureusement rien retirer de ce qui s'est passé, Ron, la danse, le mariage qui s'en vient. Je veux revenir en arrière, arrêter tout ça, mais je ne peux pas._

_J'aimerais tellement te dire comment je me sens… mais je ne peux pas, parce que je ne sais même pas!_

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux… je ne laisserai pas les sentiments qui grandissent en moi me guider. Et plus j'essaie de cacher ce que je ressens, plus je sens que la guerre interne est officiellement déclarée, je me sens tellement mal. Plus je combats, plus ça devient grand._

_C'était beaucoup plus simple quand j'étais jeune. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais sans me rendre coupable parce que personne ne savait rien. Je pourrais trimer dur pendant la semaine et quand même avec mon samedi soir avec toi et l'alcool. Le fait de peut-être se faire prendre, c'était censé être un jeu d'enfant. Je ne voulais pas laisser aller cela plus loin encore. C'était mon secret d'apprécier tous nos gestes._

_Un beau matin je me suis réveillée. La dernière fois que nous avons pu profiter l'une de l'autre. Je me souviens exactement ce que je devais te dire alors que tu dormais cette soirée-là. Tu es tombée endormie, le meilleur moyen de me sauver la face est que tu n'as jamais rien entendu de cela, ça n'avait donc pas à être vrai._

_Mais ça l'était… tellement vrai et tellement honnête. Je me serais laissé aller encore plus loin dans les limites et perdre totalement le contrôle._

_Tu n'as jamais rien entendu, et tu ne l'entendras jamais. Ça a rendu le tout plus facile de tirer un trait sur tout cela, faire arrêter le saignement en moi._

_Ça a marché. Ron et moi ça a marché, et ça pourrait marcher encore. Le problème est que quand tu m'as embrassé ça a ouvert à nouveau les plaies en moi._

_Je veux tellement te le dire… je veux t'embrasser. Je veux te tenir près de moi comme je le faisais quand tu tombais endormie tellement de fois à Pourdlard. Je te tenais comme mon amoureuse, je glissais mes jambes entre les tiennes et j'écoutais le rythme merveilleux de ton battement de cœur, c'était la meilleure musique que je n'ai jamais entendue._

_Je veux… je ne crois pas que je le peux, mais je le veux…_

_**GINNY**_

« Ginny, » dit-elle comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve. Elle prit une grande respiration et figea son regard dans le mien.

« Ginny! »

Une autre voix à quelque part dans le bar m'appelle, mais je m'en fou. Je m'approche d'Hermione, espérant qu'elle continue. Elle regarde partout, horrifiée que quelqu'un nous a reconnu.

« Ginny, » dit la voix à nouveau, une femme, ça semble familier.

Je me retourne et vois Katie Bell qui vient vers moi. Alicia Spinnet est pas très loin. Elle fait aller sa main et me sourit, faisant frapper les bouteilles de bière dans sa main.

« Je n'étais pas sure si c'était toi, » dit-elle en prenant une chaise et tirant une autre pour Alicia. « Es-tu ici pour le match Griffondor contre Serdaigle? »

Bien sur… j'ai complètement oublié… fin mai.

« Hermione Granger comment vas-tu? » Dit-elle en la reconnaissant. « J'ai entendu parler que Ron et toi allez vous marier? »

Hermione acquiesce de la tête et sourit bêtement.

« Alors c'est quand le grand jour? » Dit Katie, excitée, approchant sa chaise d'Hermione.

Hermione me regarde, déglutit et me sourit avec culpabilité. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, elle se retourne de l'autre côté. Elle met son sourire forcé et continue de parler avec Katie des préparatifs de son mariage.

En m'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, je n'aperçois pas Alicia à côté de moi qui s'approche de mon oreille. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Je me raidis d'un trait, crachant presque ma gorgée de boisson et passant proche d'assommer la tête d'Alicia à côté. « Bien sur que ça va… pourquoi demander? »

« Elle fait signe de la tête vers Hermione et me regarde d'une façon compatissante. Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire comment ce regard me rend inconfortable.

« Je pense que ça parait beaucoup tu ne crois pas? » Dit-elle en regardant Hermione à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas ce… »

« Je déteste briser ta petite bulle Ginny, mais tu es pas mal plus transparente que tu penses l'être, » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

À notre gauche, Katie continue de bavarder de mariage et n'arrête pas de dire à quel point Ron et Hermione sont parfaits, ce qui me fait regarder le tout avec dégoût, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu vois, c'est ça, » dit Alicia d'une manière triomphante. « Comme je disais tu n'es pas très bonne pour cacher tes émotions. »

« Eh bien, comme je te disais, » dis-je rapidement. « Je ne sais pas ce… »

« Hermione Granger, » dit-elle en me coupant la parole, en un murmure que personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait entendre.

J'ouvre et je ferme la bouche frénétiquement, tentait de faire une phrase qui pourrait dire que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit.

« Je sais comment tu te sens, » dit Alicia. « Je sais que tu es en amour avec elle depuis l'école. »

« En amour? À l'école? Je ne sais pas ce… »

« Ah Ginny arrête, » dit Alicia en souriant. « Je ne te connaissais pas si bien et pourtant je le voyais. Je suppose que c'est plutôt mon radar de lesbienne. »

« Toi? » Demandais-je doucement.

Elle ne fait qu'un petit signe de la tête et prend une gorgée. « Ce n'est pas facile d'être à Poudlard et avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un que tu vois les nuits et les jours. C'est encore moins facile quand elles sont du même sexe que toi. On ne voit pas de gens qui sont prêt à l'affirmer à l'école. »

« Je suppose que non, » dis-je, un peu choquée.

« Ça devient plus facile maintenant n'est-ce pas? Cependant dans ton cas je ne suis pas sure, surtout que la femme que tu veux va se marier avec ton frère, » dit-elle d'une façon sarcastique en tentant de me faire sourire.

« Je suppose que non, » dis-je en riant un peu. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années de sentiments et de savoir ce que je veux, je n'avais jamais parlé de cela à personne. Et certainement dans une conversation légère et intéressante comme celle-là. C'est vraiment bizarre et complètement fou, mais en même temps ça semble normal.

« Alors Katie et toi… » Dis-je en laissant la question en suspend.

« Ah, non, » dit Alicia en riant. « Katie est hétérosexuelle. Elle est avec Olivier Dubois présentement, lui et moi jouons ensemble au Quidditch. C'est avec ça que nous sommes redevenues de grandes amies. Elle sait tout et m'accepte comme ça. J'étais avec la sœur d'Olivier pendant un bout de temps et nous sortions ensemble tous les quatre, Katie adorait ça.

« Elle t'accepte vraiment? » Dis-je en tentant d'imiter un mouvement qui voudrait dire deux femmes ensemble.

« Bien sur, » dit Alicia en souriant. « Les gens en général sont correct avec ça. Il y a bien sur quelques exceptions, mais il ne faut que les ignorer. Nous ne méritons pas de se cacher et d'être malheureux pour ces personnes-là, ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour ne pas être toi-même. »

« Je suppose, » dis-je entre mes dents.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu vis avec Harry maintenant, » dit-elle.

« En effet. » Je tremble en pensant à Harry. Pour un instant j'ai cru que ce qu'Alicia vivait en ce moment je pouvais moi aussi le vivre aussi bien. Mais je me souviens que dans mon cas c'est complètement différent. Je suis très bonne dans décevoir et blesser les gens les plus importants de mon entourage.

Ou est ma nature Griffondor à chaque fois que je blesse Harry de cette manière? Ou es mon courage pour stopper toute cette charade, ce mensonge qu'est devenue ma vie?

« Il est quelqu'un de bien, » dit-elle d'un ton entre la désapprobation et l'empathie.

« C'est le meilleur, » dis-je en avalant, regardant Hermione toujours engagée dans sa conversation avec Katie.

« Je ne dirai rien ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment ça peut être compliqué parfois, mais tu es une bonne personne toi aussi Ginny. Il faut que tu t'en souviennes, » dit Alicia en mettant sa main sur la mienne, sur mon genou. Je fais un oui de la tête en la regardant.

« Merci. »

Je regarde à nouveau vers Hermione et je suis stupéfaite de voir qu'elle me regarde depuis probablement plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la position amicale de ma main et celle d'Alicia et elle a l'air tellement furieuse qu'elle pourrait me jeter un mauvais sort.

Rapidement j'enlève ma main et elle sait que je la regarde.

« Excuse moi Katie je reviens dans quelques minutes, » dit Hermione, fâchée, poussant la table et marchant à l'extérieur du bar.

« Vas-y, » dit-Alicia en me faisant signe vers la porte.

« Ok, désolée… je reviens, » dis-je en sautant de ma chaise et partant en direction de la brunette que je viens de voir passer rapidement devant la fenêtre.

« Hermione, » dis-je en criant dès que je suis dehors, la pluie tombant fortement. Elle semble un peu loin en avant, courant et cherchant un coin isolé dans la rue.

Comme je suis un peu plus en forme qu'elle, ça ne sera pas difficile de la rattraper. En courant le plus rapidement que je le peux, je la suis pendant un coin de rue et en s'enfonçant dans des coins sombres. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sait ou elle s'en va mais ça ne me dérange pas, je veux juste la rattraper.

Soudainement à travers la pluie je distingue la Cabane Hurlante en face, entourée d'arbres et de boue un peu plus épaisse, nous sommes à l'extérieur de Pré Au Lard.

Je ne la vois plus, je l'ai perdue. Elle ne peut pas s'être rendue jusqu'à l'intérieur, je l'aurais vue.

En me penchant, je respire bruyamment et repousse les mèches de cheveux qui collaient devant les yeux. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai perdue, je la suivais jusqu'ici.

Alors que ma respiration se calme et que mon cœur reprend un rythme normal, j'entends un petit bruit venant de quelque part près de moi.

Je distingue facilement au travers de la pluie les pleurs et les reniflements d'Hermione Granger.

En tentant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, j'avance vers le bruit. Ça devient de plus en plus fort et difficile à entendre à chaque pas que je fais jusqu'à ce que j'identifie l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'est cachée.

« Hermione? » Demandais-je doucement. Les pleurs cessèrent brusquement. « Hermione… »

Avant que je puisse continuer, je finis par la voir se relever et se planter devant l'arbre, puis tenter de se sauver à nouveau.

Mes réflexes sont cependant plus rapides et je réussis à fermer ma main autour de son poignet en me concentrant pour ne pas la laisser partir.

Elle se retourne vivement et avant de savoir ce qui m'a frappé… elle-même. Une petite douleur se forme sur la joue. Le choc me fait lâcher momentanément la prise.

Elle tente de se sauver à nouveau mais je m'avance rapidement, passant mes bras autour de sa taille par derrière. Ses ongles creusent dans mes bras mais je continue de la serrer fort, mettant ma figure dans ses cheveux.

« Hermione s'il te plait, » dis-je en la sentant se débattre dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'elle est encore en train de pleurer encore plus fort, criant mon nom sans arrêt comme si c'était un sortilège interdit.

« Ginny, tu me laisses aller maintenant, » dit-elle. Son cri est d'ailleurs tellement fort et épeurant que des oiseaux partent des arbres autour de nous. Le tonnerre gronde à travers le ciel et la pluie continue de tomber. Nous sommes complètement trempées ce qui rend la poigne plus difficile.

Je répète son nom encore et encore dans ses cheveux dans un ton plus bas, tentant de la rassurer avec ma voix. Je la supplie de se calmer, de me parler… _s'il te plait parles moi Hermione._

« Je te déteste, » dit-elle en crachant presque sur mes bras. « Je déteste comment tu me fais sentir. »

« Je ne t'hais pas Hermione, » lui dis-je de ma voix tendre. « Je ne vais jamais t'haïr. »

« Je déteste ça, » dit Hermione en continuant de se débattre mais les larmes ayant cessées. « Je te déteste et je déteste ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça? »

Je continue seulement de murmurer son nom et la tenir dans mes bras tranquillement tant qu'elle ne se débat pas pour partir. Son corps finit par perdre raison et elle se détend alors que des larmes recommencent à couler.

« Ginny, pourquoi tu me fais ressentir ça? Pourquoi JE laisse ça gagner? Pourquoi ça n'arrête pas? » Dit-elle presque en suppliant. Elle tombe avec moi, s'allongeant cette fois. Nous tombons dans la boue, mes jambes écartées et mes bras toujours autour de sa taille. Sa tête finit par se reposer sur mon épaule.

« S'il te plait fais que ça finisse, » dit-elle misérablement. C'est difficile de faire la différence entre ses larmes et la pluie qui tombe sur son visage. « Je ne suis plus capable de vivre ça, fais que ça cesse. »

« Je ne peux pas arrêter, » dis-je en avalant. « Je ne peux plus arrêter. »

« Ce n'est pas le destin qui était supposé être le mien, » dit-elle en tentant de se relever et de s'éloigner encore une fois.

« Il n'y a rien de tracé à l'avance, » dis-je en la retenant encore une fois.

« Ça l'est… et ça ne l'est pas, » dit-elle presque trop bas. « Je ne suis pas censée être amoureuse de toi. »

Ma respiration cesse, mon cœur manque quelques battements et mon corps se raidit du choc. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre mon souffle au cas où ça ne serait pas réel. J'ai peur de bouger au cas où elle partirait. J'ai peur de parler d'un coup qu'elle reprenne ses paroles.

Mais elle ne fait rien de ça. Elle se retourne dans mes bras, me faisant face. Elle chercher mes yeux, toujours grands après avoir entendu la confession. Elle prend l'arrière de ma tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec urgence et envie.

Alors que nous tombons le dos cette fois sur la boue, elle descend sa bouche sur mon oreille et murmure désespérément. « S'il te plait fais-moi cesser de t'aimer. »


End file.
